


In Need of a Wolf - MH

by Writer_Of_Life



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Background Sherlock Holmes/ John Watson, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Of_Life/pseuds/Writer_Of_Life
Summary: Mycroft goes looking for his little brother and Greg volunteers to walk him to Baker Street. Trouble ensues.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	In Need of a Wolf - MH

The black car pulled to a stop at the mouth of the alley swarming with police. The occupant inside did not instantly remove himself from the vehicle. Instead, the Detective Inspector made his way over to the edge of the crime scene and waited for the inevitable — the arrival of the British Government.

“Detective Inspector,” Mycroft said as he took a place beside Lestrade. “A bit gruesome. I am looking for Sherlock. If you would be so kind as to point me in his direction, I shall be out of your way.”

Lestrade looked at the politician and smiled.

“Sorry, Mycroft,” he grinned. “He left almost ten minutes ago. Back to Baker Street, one would guess. I’m surprised you didn’t already know that.”

Mycroft had been busy with other endeavors and did not track his brother’s location for this trip. He should have known better than to dismiss his car with the night creeping in.

“Well, Baker Street isn’t far,” Mycroft said, stepping away from the scene. “I will make my way there. Thank you, Detective Inspector.”  
Lestrade’s hand darted out before for could stop it, grabbing a little too hard on to Mycroft’s wrist.  
“This part of London can be dangerous at night,” Lestrade said. “I had better walk with you.”

Mycroft glanced at his wrist and then up to Lestrade’s face. As anticipated, the grin he found there was more than just a little confident.  
“Come now, Inspector,” he said, gently sliding his wrist out of Lestrade’s grip. “I’m sure I will be fine. The dark doesn’t frighten me.”  
Lestrade laughed outright at that comment, surprising Mycroft just a little.

“Of course not, but all the same, I don’t think you should walk alone,” he said. “I mean the way you look in that suit is sure to lure someone bad. I wouldn’t want you having to deal with any unwanted attention.”

The politician stared at Lestrade for just a blink too long before he recovered himself and nodded.

“Very well,” he said. “If you insist.”  
Lestrade’s grin widened and he fell into stride with Mycroft.

The first block was done in silence, but then just as Lestrade was about to push Mycroft against a wall and show him exactly how much trouble that suit would get him into, a trio of hooded figures stepped out of the alley a few meters in front of them.

Lestrade instantly knew what they were — werewolves.

“Mycroft Holmes,” the tallest of the group said. “We’d like a word.” The politician took a step backwards and glanced at Lestrade.

“Is this the kind of trouble you were anticipating?”

The Inspector growled and stepped in front of Mycroft. “Hello, boys,” he said. “What can an old copper do for ya?”  
The wolves moved around them, but did not strike. Lestrade allowed another growl to escape his throat and watched in delight as the smaller wolves flinched. With one hand on Mycroft’s hip, he pressed closer to the politician in an attempt to keep him as protected as possible.

“I think your business here is done,” he said. “Move along. Now.”

The leader stepped closer and snarled. “We will have him, one way or the other.”  
Lestrade grinned, stood tall and bumped his chest against the leader’s. “Get on with it then.”

Mycroft gently pulled Lestrade back by his shirt tails. “I’m sure we can work something out, gentlemen.”  
The Yarder did not take his eyes off of the tall predator in front of him, but allows the politician to draw him closer. A hand remained on Mycroft’s hip as he was pulled back against the other’s chest. “What do you say, boys?”

The leader growled again. “If you come with us now Mr. Holmes, we will leave your friend alone. No harm done.”  
Lestrade laughed. “The only way you’re taking him, boys, is by making him step over my dead body.”

The Inspector heard the quiet gasp as it escaped Mycroft. “Gregory.”  
One of the smaller wolves stepped forward, spurred by the words of his leader. “Let’s just take him, boss. This copper can’t be that tough.” Then he jumped.

Lestrade was ready and quickly turned slightly and backhanded the smaller man away. Pulling himself from the ground, the young wolf wiped the blood away from his nose with his sleeve. He growled, but did not attempt to engage again.

“Look, I don’t want to hurt you,” Lestrade said. “You’re strong, but you’re no Alpha. Back off now and I’ll forget all about this, yeh?”  
The leader seemed to be contemplating the Inspector’s offer, but then he stepped forward. “OK, copper, just you and me. Winner takes all.”

Mycroft gripped Lestrade tighter. “No, Gregory.”  
Lestrade smiled slightly to himself at the Mycroft’s protectiveness. “No one touches Mycroft. If one of your wolves even looks at him during our fight, all bets are off. I will kill all of ya if I have to.”

The leader looked at the other two wolves and they each gave a nod. “Deal.”  
With a nod of his own, Lestrade turned to Mycroft. “I can’t take all of them and protect you as well,” he said. “Please, just stay still and I’ll have you to Baker Street before you know it.”

Mycroft put a hand on Lestrade’s cheek. “You don’t have to do this Gregory. I am perfectly capable of defending myself.”  
Lestrade smiled and leaned close. “I don’t doubt it, Myc. But this fight is mine.” Greg removed Mycroft’s hand from his face and kissed his palm before turning back around to face his opponent.

“Man to man, no weapons, no transforming,” Lestrade said. “Winner takes all.”  
Facing the leader, Lestrade knew this fight needed to be over as quickly as possible. So, it was going to be the hard way.  
For a second they simply glared at each other and then Lestrade turned sideways so he was suddenly beside his opponent, his chest pressed again the man’s shoulder. Without hesitation, he threw one arm around his neck and the other against the back of his opponent’s skull. The man attempted to struggle and tried to drop down, out of Lestrade’s reach. He failed. Lestrade used the man’s downward movement to latch his hands together over the man’s right shoulder and pulled downward, putting pressure on the man’s airway and corroded artery. He held him there until the the leader’s arms stopped swinging and he collapsed.

Lestrade laid him down softly and turned to look at the other two. “Anyone else?”  
They look stunned, so the Inspector took his moment and reached for Mycroft’s hand. Just as his fingers reached Mycroft’s, he saw the politician’s eyes widen. Lestrade knew his mistake instantly. “Let it go, wolf. If I turn back around, it will not end well for you.”  
Mycroft leaned back enough to see the officer’s eyes flash golden yellow, but he said nothing. He knew Lestrade was a werewolf, but he did not want to force the Inspector’s hand when it came to his identity. However, as soon as the younger wolf took a step closer, Lestrade did not hide it. “Pup,” Lestrade’s voice growled as he spoke. The deep gravel sending a shiver up Mycroft’s spine. The Inspector’s eyes turned full golden yellow as he looked into the politician’s eyes. “Drop it. Now. That’s an order.”

The young man whimpered and ran. With the sound of his retreating footsteps, Lestrade’s eyes returned to their deep Carmel brown. “I’m sorry about that Mycroft. I didn’t really want it to come out that way, but needs must.”  
The politician smiled. “No problem, Gregory. I’m not surprised.”  
Lestrade laughed as he dusted off Mycroft’s coat. “Yeh, my wolf side tends to show itself off when you’re around.”  
Mycroft looked away as a blush rose on his cheeks. “Much to my benefit.”  
Lestrade smiled and pulled Mycroft closer as they continued toward Baker Street.

Before one of them could brave up enough to break the silence, they stood on the stoop of 221. Lestrade raised a hand to knock, but Mycroft simply opened the door and waited on the Inspector to follow. He stayed close to the politician as they made their way up the stairs to 221. Again, Mycroft skipped the politeness of knocking and simply opened the door to the sitting room. 

John and Sherlock’s conversation immediately stopped and Lestrade braced for Sherlock’s usual jab at Mycroft. When nothing came, the policeman stepped forward, offering his hand to John.

“Sorry to interrupt, mate,” he smiled at John as he shook his friend’s hand. “Wrapped up the scene and thought I’d stop by for initial thoughts. Mr. Holmes was looking for Sherlock, too, so here we are.”

Sherlock stared at Mycroft, clearly trying to deduce him.  
“I see,” the detective said as he shifted his glare to Lestrade. “Run into trouble on the way?”  
Lestrade looked up at Sherlock. “A little. Nothing I couldn’t handle.”  
John sniffed the air. “Still coming down off the adrenaline, huh?” He grinned at Lestrade. “Smells fun.”  
Lestrade grinned back and nodded. Sherlock rolled his eyes. “They wanted my brother, why were you involved?”  
The D.I. edged his head to the side in question. “Why was I — Sherlock, you do know that I am an actual Detective Inspector with the Met, right? Protecting people is what I do.”

Sherlock laughed out loud. “Protect Mycroft? Lestrade, I know that you are a reasonably strong wolf, but protecting my brother, really?”  
Mycroft stared at his younger brother as he tried not to look at Lestrade.  
“Brother-mine.” Mycroft warned.

Unfazed, Sherlock continued. “Lestrade, you can really be an idiot sometimes. Mycroft doesn’t need your protection. He is perfectly capable of taking care of most any enemy all by his lonesome.” His gaze shifts to his older brother. “Which is the way he has preferred it up until now.”  
Mycroft shifted closer to Sherlock and captured his gaze. “That’s enough, Sherlock.”  
The Detective grinned. “Is it? Oh come now, Brother Dear. I think Lestrade deserves to know that his time was wasted.”  
Lestrade laughed. “Just because your brother is a vampire doesn’t mean he doesn’t need protecting.”

Mycroft and Sherlock swiveled to look at him at the same time.  
“Detective Inspector,” Mycroft began, but Lestrade stepped forward and silenced him with a gentle kiss.  
Mycroft, momentarily stunned, quickly recovered and returned the affection. A full blush had risen to his cheek’s by the time the Inspector stepped away.  
“I’m not as stupid as you think, Sherlock,” Lestrade said. “I can smell Mycroft from two blocks away. A scent that delicious can only belong to a vampire.”  
Lestrade grinned at the Detective. “What? Nothing to say?”  
Suddenly, the silence was broken by John’s laugh. “Sorry, no — sorry,” he choked out between giggles. “Come on Sherlock. That’s pretty funny. Greg has you dead to rights and you know it.”

Lestrade began to laugh as well. The brothers simply gazed at the wolves in confusion.  
“I don’t see what’s so funny, Gavin,” Sherlock said in a huff. “If you knew he was a vampire then why did you even bother with taking on his fight.”  
The Inspector stopped laughing and brought Mycroft’s hand to his lips. “Because smartarse, your brother is bloody gorgeous and I couldn’t have lived with myself if I let one of those stupid wolves put their paws on him. Get it now?”  
Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“John would do the same for you and you know it,” Lestrade said. “Vampire or not, wolves protect what’s theirs.”  
Mycroft shifted his gaze to Lestrade. “‘What’s theirs?’”  
The Inspector shuffled his feet. “Oh, sorry Mycroft, I wasn’t trying to imply that you —”  
“Are yours?” The politician interrupted. 

John huffed another laugh. “Now who’s being an idiot? Of course you’re his, Mycroft. I can smell it all over you. I’m sure Greg can, too.”  
The blush that had never really receded on Mycroft’s pale skin returned full force and Sherlock made a gagging noise.  
“Oh good God, just get out,” the Detective said. “Quickly.”

Lestrade laughed and pulled Mycroft out the door and down the stairs to the main entrance. The door to 221B slammed shut and Lestrade grabbed Mycroft’s arm to stop him from opening the door. “What I said up there about you being mine,” the Inspector said. “I didn’t mean to push. If you want that kiss to be just a kiss, that’s not a problem.” Lestrade tried to keep his face blank, even as the disappointment threatened to consume him.  
“I think it will be a problem, Gregory,” Mycroft said as he pushed Lestrade against the wall by the door. “I would think it would be a rather big problem.”  
Lestrade grinned. “Well, then, we best continue on.”

Mycroft kissed him teasingly. “I concur, Detective Inspector.” A low growl erupted from Lestrade’s throat and he flipped their positions, pushing Mycroft into the patterned wallpaper roughly reclaiming his mouth.

Just as Mycroft had worked up the courage to thread his fingers into Lestrade’s hair, the door to 221 B smacked the wall as it was shoved open.  
“For God’s sake, Mycroft, take your wolf home and stop getting off in the hallway,” Sherlock said as he slammed the door again, closing in John’s laughter.  
Lestrade pushed away from the other man and straightened Mycroft’s tie.

“Well, then,” he said as he offered his hand to the politician. “Shall I see you home? It’s dangerous this time of night.”  
Mycroft smiled at the Inspector. “I do think I am in need of a wolf.”  
Lestrade kissed him once more as he opened the door to the street and stepped out, his hand in Mycroft’s.

**Author's Note:**

> If I need to add more tags, please let me know. Just as an aside, I was listening to "Little Red Riding Hood" by Sam the Sham on loop for this. Comments and criticism are always appreciated.


End file.
